


I Miss Him, Too

by agoldengalaxy



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Prequel Trilogy
Genre: Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Father-Son Relationship, Fluff, Gen, Nightmares, Post-Star Wars: The Phantom Menace
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-16
Updated: 2020-03-16
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:41:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23166421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/agoldengalaxy/pseuds/agoldengalaxy
Summary: When Obi-Wan Kenobi is awoken in the middle of the night by a nightmare, he is visited by his young padawan.
Relationships: Obi-Wan Kenobi & Anakin Skywalker, Qui-Gon Jinn & Obi-Wan Kenobi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 89





	I Miss Him, Too

**Author's Note:**

> I’m in the process of rewatching all the star wars movies - aka falling back into the “I love obi-wan” hole! also love qui-gon and lil ani so we got all three :)
> 
> kudos/comments are always appreciated!

_ There’s red blocking him. That’s all Obi-Wan sees. _

_ Qui-Gon is getting tired. The Sith with the double blade doesn’t show any sign of letting up.  _

_ And then it happens; simultaneously in slow motion and as quickly as the blink of an eye. _

_ Obi-Wan feels his world ripped out from under him as his master collapses to the floor. He knows he screams, but he can’t hear it. _

_ He meets the Sith’s gaze. His heart beats faster. It’s only a matter of time. He will save Qui-Gon. _

_ All he sees is red, even after the shield disappears.  _

_ The fight, however, doesn’t take place. He blinks, and he’s kneeling by his master’s side, struggling to breathe.  _

_ “Promise me.” _

_ “I promise, Master.” _

_ Qui-Gon touches Obi-Wan’s cheek, sending a wave of electricity down his spine. _

Obi-Wan shot straight up in bed, breath coming quickly and shallowly. Once he recognized where he was, he let out a shaky breath, trying to release tension from his shoulders as he reached over to turn on the lamp beside his bed.

Placing his face in his hands, he tried to calm his racing heart.

It had been about a month without Qui-Gon, and Obi-Wan was still thinking - and dreaming - of him; the man he thought of as a father. He didn’t think he’d ever stop. Constantly, thoughts of “if I wasn’t cut off, he would still be alive” and “if I had defeated Darth Maul sooner, I could have gotten him help” swirled through his mind.

But it didn’t happen that way. And he couldn’t change the past. He just had to trust the Force.

Sensing a presence, he quickly wiped his eyes and looked up sharply; though he immediately softened as he realized who it was.

“Master…?” His young padawan stood in the doorway, shifting from one foot to the other. He was squinting in the light coming from the hallway.

Obi-Wan blinked. It was still so strange to hear the word ‘master’ directed at him. “Anakin,” he said quietly, surprised, voice shaking on his name; though he quickly changed his tone, looking concerned. “What’s wrong?”

Anakin hesitated a moment, then slowly took a few steps inside the room. “You woke me,” he replied simply, innocent gaze meeting his, “I could feel your sadness. You were upset.”

The young Jedi Master felt his lips part in surprise. He was reminded of a time that he’d had a dream when he was very young, and Qui-Gon had come to aid him before he’d even woken up. Against all odds, he chuckled dryly.

“I should have known. You have many admirable skills already, my young padawan.”

The ten-year-old walked further into the room, stopping at the edge of the bed. “...I miss him, too.” His voice was barely audible, and he dropped his gaze to the floor. In the dim lamplight, Obi-Wan noticed how young the boy looked; he was special, there was no doubt about that, but he  _ was  _ just a child.

Obi-Wan felt his heart drop. Not only did Anakin know what the dream was about, but he probably saw it, too.

He hesitated a brief moment before offering a sad smile, opening his arms. “Come here, Anakin.”

The boy looked up, wasting no time scrambling up the side of the bed and into his master’s embrace. Obi-Wan couldn’t help but note how small he was when he curled up like this. Was he ever this small? He must have been.

“I’m sorry I woke you,” he said gently, moving to bring the blankets over him and shut the lamp off. “It’s never pleasant. But sometimes the Force will bring to us what we need most.” He smiled a little, lying down on his back with one arm hooked around the boy, keeping him close. “I think it knew we both could use some company tonight.”

Anakin nodded, using his master’s bicep as a pillow. He was quiet for a moment, then looked up. “Qui-Gon said that his meeting me was because of the Force,” he said softly. “I miss him a lot, but I’m glad to have you, Obi-Wan.”

He felt his heart swell then, looking down to meet the other’s gaze. Those eyes, that had seen so much but still remained innocent. Who looked up to him. He felt unworthy. But he promised Qui-Gon, and he was going to help this little boy like his life depended on it. “I’m glad to have you too, Ani,” he replied with a small smile, staring up at the ceiling.

“Master?”

“Mm-hm?

“...Can you tell me a story?”

He had to admit, he was thrown off by the question. He glanced down at his padawan, eyes closed and certainly minutes from falling asleep.

“There was an extraordinary young boy. He possessed an amazing amount of power,” he began, gently sweeping some of Anakin’s hair from his eyes. “But in order to hone his power, he needed to train.”

“The man put in charge of his training often felt out of place; like he wasn’t going to do a good job. But he was going to try his best. He wanted to remind the boy that he wasn’t without flaw, and even as master, he wouldn’t know everything all the time.”

“Of course, the training would be difficult. But this extraordinary boy would one day grow up to be one of the best Jedi ever known - even better than his master. He is sure of it.”

He finished softly, bringing his gaze back towards Anakin. His breath was coming out slow and even, mouth slightly open.

Obi-Wan smiled, looking back up at the ceiling. He stayed quiet for a long while, listening to Anakin’s breathing and taking in the peace that settled over him. 

Finally, he let his eyes close, too. ” _ I’m keeping my promise, Master,”  _ he thought, hoping he could hear him, “ _ and you were right. The boy is special.” _

He willed sleep to come, and it did; but just before he dozed, a quiet, distant voice reached his mind.

“ _ I’m so proud of you both.” _


End file.
